User talk:X3SNW8
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Carcavoda Mountain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GMRE (talk) 16:18, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Italian version of the wiki If you want a link to your italian version onto our main page, at "Affiliates", I can add it, but in that case you must promise to keep a link to this wiki at your main page too. GMRE (talk) 14:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :GMRE, I'm glad to know that you can sponsor the Italian version of Just Cause Wiki. The link of the main page is http://it.justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Cause_Wiki. I hope you will let me know if you can link this page in this fantastic Wikia. Thank you! User:X3SNW8 14 december, 2014. Let's keep the discussion on only this talk page, so it would be more convenient to read it all in the correct order. As for the link, It would be great, if you could create some kind of a unique logo for your wiki, to use at the top left corner of your wiki. It shouldn't just say "Just Cause Wiki", because that could cause confusion with this wiki. For example, I would create a logo that says "Just Cause Wiki" and then add a smaller text that says "Italian version", or just "Italia" under, or next to it. Then I can add the same logo file to the "Affiliates" list and turn it into a better looking link. GMRE (talk) 12:47, December 14, 2014 (UTC) You can change the logo at your "admin" tab. It should be the first link at top left. I believe the link should be this. Then use the "wordmark" link, which is located at the top of the page. You can only use that link, if you're the admin at that wiki. GMRE (talk) 12:52, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! I'm going to make changes to the Italian version of Just Cause Wiki. I'd like to get this link in your wikia because in this way I can find other persons to help me for Wikia. You know, it's difficult to create a Wikia, who need always changements and so on. Greetings User:X3SNW8 17 december, 2014. Scroll down on the main page and look at the right edge of the screen. The link is already there. GMRE (talk) 17:34, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! I can't see the link for the Italian version, I'm sorry? Could you help me to find it? Thank you again! User:X3SNW8 18 december, 2014. Two ways to find it: *Scroll down to the featured pictures. The first picture is the made up christmas themed picture. The link is near the lower right corner of that picture. It's the lowest thing on the right side column. *You can also find it by going to the main page and typing "Ctrl" + "F" and then "Italian". An automated search in your internet browser should point it out. GMRE (talk) 17:35, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for your assistance! It's December, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! See you soon! User:X3SNW8 18 december, 2014. :Merry Christmas to you too. One little tip: When you edit any talk page, end your message with 4 of this symbol: ~ (it's near the top left corner of a usual keyboard). It will automatically add the link to your user page and the time of the edit. If we didn't do that, talk pages would become incomprehensible messes. This signature code (like most wiki code) is the same on wikipedia. GMRE (talk) 19:33, December 18, 2014 (UTC)